Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeIce
Porossyłaj innym Plis. Wiki Denkichu 12:54, kwi 29, 2012 (UTC) Plik:025mini.gif PiPikachu Plik:025mini.gif Dobra dodam, ale nie teraz. A tak wogóle to co z anime? Volt Nic.Robię właśnie Yuu w anime Miki. To anime jest Miki ,a ja jej pomagam:) Pomogę ci w anime Miki.Pozmieniam ci kolory ramki i itp.Ok? Jestem Jasne:) Skończyłem już swoje dwie postacie ,więc mogę ci pomóc. Zrobię teraz miśka ,a potem tego pancernika. Ty rób Terriermona. Nie mam. Przed chwilą uciekła mi wena:( Może to moja Wena poszła do ciebie XD Nie ma za co. Nie Bearmon wystąpił w jednym filmie z ewolucją. Znajdź ten film i rób screeny. Ja jestem teraz zajęty. Witaj Witaj, na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:PokeIce. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 07:59, mar 4, 2012 Ok, więc powiedz dokładnie o co chodzi. Jesteś użytkownikiem wikinezki? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:11, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Kuuurcze, no ja się takimi rzeczami nie zajmuję, bo po prostu brakuje mi na nie czasu. Przepraszam cię bardzo. Takimi rzeczami będziesz musiała się zająć sama. Przecież nie musisz mieć tej strony od razu. Zrobisz, jak będziesz miała czas :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:48, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) Hej Roxy to ja Wiki ^-^ Wiki' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''Moja Dyskusja!]] 08:23, mar 24, 2012 (UTC)' Coś mi się rzuciło w oczy że robicie anime??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)]]Plik:491mini.gif 10:09, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mógłbym się zapisać?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'''Latios :D]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:28, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Spoko to daj znać jak otworzysz zapisy :D A tak w ogóle to po jakim regionie ono będzie??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:31, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) To fajnie więc jakby były już zapisy to daj znać ^^--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:40, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mogę się zapisać jako rywal(chyba że można jeszcze jako główny)??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:48, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A ile mogę mieć pokow przy debiucie ?? czy może być np.3??--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:51, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Plik:494mini.gif Wiki Plik:494mini.gif Mogę kopiować od ciebie obrazki? Plis do anime jest mi potrzebne. Art (Jabu) Z jakich regionów poki?? - Jabudex 16:28, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok - Jabudex 16:33, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) Mogę w GP012 dołączyć do was do dróżyny? Czesc, spujż w dół: Czesc!Zaraz zacznę robić odcinki naszego anime. Które? Gimp, a co przemalować coś? Ok, niedługo zrobię DP001 ---- Mikayla Jeszcze bearmon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8u2AaRNTR8 Oglądaj i rób screeny xd Ja nie mogę, bo u cioci nie można ich robić ;(( Ok, będzie łatwo, bo gdy atakują krzyczą nazwę ataku w odpowiednim momencie naciśnij Prnt Scrn SysRq i zrobi się screen (znaczy wklej go np. na painta i zapisz, możesz zrobić tylko 1, inaczej jeśli nie wkleisz to się to nie będzie 1 scr.) Ok, ale TY linki i zdjęcia ok? ja historie daj mi 5 - 10 min xd na pasku obok jest part. 2, przy okazji obejrzysz film ;)) tyle ok? Jeszcze linki i masz zrobione :D cz. 2 cz. 3 cz. 4 eh... ok, ale pliska, szybko go rób nie :/ on nie ma ewolucji :/ Eevee ^^ Cześć ;) Vapi Cześc a u mnie dobrze a jak u cb .a co do opowiadania ok nigdzie mi sie nie śpieszy :D Cześc a nic nudze sie a ty ? Z wielką chęcią wymyśle kiedyś jakiś odcinek. Ps.Czemu miałbym nie dodawać mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki do przyjaciół Tak szczerze to mam facebooka :D Tak zapisze sie ale nie tera nie mam za dużo czasu i żadko tu bywam ale zapisze się na 100 % :D Widzę że prace nad twoim i pipi opowiadaniem idą na całego. Czy mogę liczyć na występ Zacka w najbliższych odcinkach??--Latios :D ✉ 14:20, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok a pokemony zaraz podam. Ma być ich 8??--Latios :D ✉ 14:30, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) 1.Trapinch->Vibrava->Flygon 2.Bagon->Shelgon->Salamence 3.Dragonair->Dragonite 4.Metang->Metagross 5.Pupitar->Tyranitar 6.Electabuzz->Electivire 7.Magmar->Magmortar 8.Dusclops->Dusknoir --Latios :D ✉ 14:39, kwi 15, 2012 (UTC) ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NAJLEPSZEGO NA BUIZELWIKI NAPISANEGO PRZEZ NASZEGO ADMINA TRZCINĘ. NIEDŁUGO RUSZY TAKŻE DRUGI ZAPRASZAM!!!--Latios :D ✉ Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'''Klik!]]' '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)'']]Plik:501MS.png Łooo. A myślałam że jestem sama. Elo, Elo companero 06:23, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) To zrozumiałe. Elo, Elo companero 06:50, kwi 30, 2012 (UTC) Selene Mogę się zapisać do twojego i PiPikachu opowiadania? Witam to ja Wiktor prowadze sonde pytanie brzmi : ,,Co z moich twórczości będziesz oglądać?'' wybierz przynajmniej jedną odpowiedź i odpisz na mojej dyskusji: *Let's play pokemon *Farma pokemon *Region Aliis *Komiks pokemon *Nic Zagłosuj na sonde zamieszczoną na moim profilu -Wikcio4 Czesc - Jabudex 07:11, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Nie obraże sie - Jabudex 07:35, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Farma Pokemon Zapraszam! Farma Pokemon ,zagrasz? Proszę przynajmniej spróbuj Zapiszesz się? :( Nie musisz grać codziennie ! Dobrze , zastanów się :) ^_^ -Wikcio4 WRNR Glaceon? (Nie)Pamiętasz mnie pewnie? Wiedzałem że mnie poznasz (Nick podobny tylko + "rior") A pamiętasz jak prowadziłem opowiadanie, co nie? Ale na Wikinezce już nie ma, a tu nie będzie. Jest tu (trzeba poszukać) Ale od początku zaczynam (bo nie szło) ale postacie i ich skład zostaje bez zmian (tylko odcinki zmieniam i formę) W większości odcinki. Postacie i ich skład zostaje bez zmian (narazie ;D) ale bez "Historia" bo by wszystko się pogmawtało. Nawet lubię, ale nie dołączę. Wybacz Dobra. Ale co będzie z tym moim opowiadaniem, bo go TU nie przeniosę.